


Fade away

by AbundantiaTheWitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbundantiaTheWitch/pseuds/AbundantiaTheWitch
Summary: set during/after infinity war. SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR! Everyone is disappearing and Tony doesn't know what to do





	Fade away

**Author's Note:**

> i just watched infinity war twice in row and every time I remember Peter and Tony's scene i cry so i had too write this.

Peter stumbled towards Tony. Everyone was disappearing and he didn’t know why.

“I don’t feel so good.” Peter could barely hold himself up. He felt himself getting weaker by the second.  
Tony knew he had to do something. He was hoping that his renowned intelligence would help him out here but his mind could only focus on Peters pleading look.

“You’re all right.” He wished that were true but he seen what had happened the others.

“I don’t know what’s happening.”

'Good' Tony thought. 'You shouldn’t have to.' Peter was only 15. That was much too young to be witnessing everything that was happening. He shouldn’t have to fade away.  
Peter collapsed into Tony’s arms as he began to lose himself.

“I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go, Mr Stark, please. Please, I don’t want to go.” Peter was mumbling, pleading, into Tony’s shoulder as Tony buried his face into is hair. Tony had never felt more helpless before.

“Please, Mr Stark, I don’t want to go.” Peter fell to the ground, giving up.

He looked at tony. “I’m sorry,” he whispered softly. Tony so desperately wanted to reassure him that he had nothing to be sorry for but he couldn’t find the words.  
He was holding onto peter so tightly, trying to stop him from disappearing.

Peter looked away as he began to fade away, leaving tony in this state of helplessness.

Tony fell to the ground beside where peter lay and sobbed. He couldn’t help peter and he didn’t know who else was still alive either.

He thought of Pepper. If she was still alive she would be frantic. He promised her that he would not leave her and do more crazy stunts like in New York.  
He promised her and he failed.

He grabbed at the air where Peter once was. There was nothing.

Tony doesn’t know how long he lay there on the ground where he saw everyone that was with him die.

He doesn’t know how he will get off this bloody space rock because he has no idea how he even go there anyway.

He doesn’t know who else will help him continue the fight.

But what he does know is that once the avengers are assembled, Thanos had better watch out.

Because they will be back.

And they will kick his ass.


End file.
